Chance Encounter
by Kagami Kyoji
Summary: Inspired by the Shinji Ikari Raising project manga. Crossover with another series. Please RnR! A sort of prequel to the actual crossover.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything here

Kyoto, 2002...

Yui Ikari shivered as she walked down a street in suburban Kyoto. Besides the chilly weather, she was a little scared. After all, being alone outside at 1.30 a.m. in the morning isn't exactly something a university student did every day. On second thought, maybe she should have accepted Gendo's offer to walk her home. But, she couldn't trouble him all the time. With Dr. Fuyutsuki's praise of her work, she could expect more nights like this in the future.

"It's only a couple of blocks away. If I just..." Her thoughts were interrupted by a bunch of young men in front of her. They were about her age, but clearly, they were no students. As she hurried past them, one gave a wolf whistle.

"Hey, guys! She looks kinda cute," said the boy as the group began tailing her. The worried lady quickened her pace; the gang did the same as well. When she started to run, the leader gave the signal to strike. One of them quickly grabbed hold of her.

"Now, what's a pretty lady like you doing out here so late at night," questioned the leader politely. His little smile didn't ease Yui's fears.

"If you would just hand over your valuables, we'll let you go without a scratch. Do we have an understanding here?" The lady nodded as she took out her purse. After rummaging through its contents, the leader sighed.

"It seems that you're a little short of cash today, my lady. In that case, we'll have to take something extra." Another member closed in on her menacingly.

"Let go of her," said a stern, yet feminine voice. The gang turned around to see this teenage girl standing a distance away from them. She was wearing the traditional outfit of a miko, and apparently had a wrapped package on her back. The leader gestured with his head. The gang dropped Yui and walked up to the teenage girl. The girl nonchantly walked towards them. Yui didn't catch what happened next; before she knew it, the entire gang was knocked out on the sidewalk. The leader took the hint and got the hell out of there.

"Are you alright, miss," asked the girl. Yui nodded. "Thanks to you," she added. The girl smiled in return. She offered to walk Yui to her place.

"A lady like you shouldn't be out in the streets so late at night," pointed out the younger girl.

"I can't help it. My work at the university held me back. It's not easy doing a Master's nowadays," sighed Yui.

"University?" The girl was a little surprised.

"Do I really look that old," asked the graduate. The girl shook her head.

"Actually, I hope to enter a good university soon."

"What do you have in mind?" The older lady was now a little curious.

"Todai," whispered the girl, as she lowered her head. Yui didn't know why she suddenly became so shy. She let out a little laugh.

"There's nothing wrong in aiming for Todai. I shouldn't be saying that, as a student of Kyoto University. By the way, what is a girl like you doing out here at such an hour?"

"I was practising at my kendo school. The time just went by without my noticing."

"Your kendo school?" Yui was surprised. Then again, she shouldn't be, after what had happened just now.

"I inherited it from my sister. But, I'm not an instructor there. In fact, I don't live in Kyoto most of the time. As for this..."(she pointed to her dress) "I'm a trained miko as well."

"I see. It's hard to find girls like you who remember our traditions." As they chatted, without knowing it, they had walked to Yui's apartment block.

"Well, I've reached my place. What's your name? I'll like to thank you properly someday."

"I'm Aoyama Motoko. Here, let me give you the address of my school. I'll be staying there for a few more days before leaving." Yui took out her notepad and pen. As Motoko scribbed in it, she stole a glance at the older lady. Her beauty wasn't immediately apparent in the half-darkness outside. Somehow, she reminded Motoko of someone...

Yui too marvelled at the teenage girl. Her grace really befitted her outfit. She then remembered something.

"Oh dear! I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Ikari Yui," said the lady as she bowed. Motoko returned the bow in a hurry. Despite herself, she blushed. The doors of the lift in the lobby opened.

"Goodbye." As the two parted company, they thought about this little stroke of fate: a teenage miko, and a graduate student of Kyoto U meeting in the streets late at night. It's an experience both won't forget in a hurry...

Afterthoughts

-Decided to do this crossover after looking at the Shinji Ikari Raising Project manga. Shinji does an imitation of Keitaro in the series...

-Another trivia: Yui's seiyu also did Urashima Haruka in Love Hina.

-Please RnR! 


End file.
